wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Robinzon amerykański/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański W którym wzywa się czytelnika do zapoznania się z nową osobistością. Rozpoczęła się podróż. I każdy przyzna, że bez wszelkich trudności. Profesor Tartelett nie przestawał jednak z żelazną logiką powtarzać: – Każda podróż musi się zawsze rozpocząć, niewiadomo tylko, jak i gdzie się zakończy. Z kajuty Godfreya wychodziło się w tylnej części pokładu na czworobok, służący za jadalnię. Młody nasz podróżny miał tu wspaniałe pomieszczenie. Obraz Finy zawiesił na najlepszem miejscu, przeznaczywszy mu najlepiej oświetloną ścianę. Łóżko, umywalnia, kilka szaf na garderobę i bieliznę, stół do pracy, fotel do siedzenia – czegóż więcej potrzeba pasażerowi, liczącemu 22 lata? W takich warunkach mógłby doskonale odbyć 22 razy podróż naokoło ziemi. Czyż nie był w epoce filozofji praktycznej, opierającej się na dobrem zdrowiu i dobrym humorze? O tak, młodzieńcy, podróżujcie, jeśli możecie, a jeśli nie możecie, to mimo to podróżujcie! Tartelett jednak stracił swój dobry humor. Jego kabina, mieszcząca się tuż obok kabiny ucznia, wydawała mu się ogromnie ciasną, łóżko twardem, a przestrzeń, wynosząca sześć łokci kwadratowych, nie pozwalała na wykonywanie kroków tanecznych i rytmicznych ruchów. Czy w charakterze podróżującego nie zdoła w sobie pokonać nauczyciela tańców? Nie! to już było w jego krwi. A gdy dla Tarteletta nadejdzie godzina, kiedy się będzie musiał ułożyć do snu wiecznego, to i wtedy jeszcze nogi jego w pozycji poziomej, znajdą się piętą przy pięcie, jak wymaga pierwsza pozycja. Posiłki spożywano wspólnie, a urządzono to w ten sposób, że Godfrey i Tartelett siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, a kapitan i porucznik zajmowali miejsca skrajne przy kołyszącym się stole. Ta jego chwiejność z góry kazała się domyślać, że miejsce profesora nieraz będzie puste. Przy odjeździe w pięknym miesiącu czerwcu, powiewał lekki wietrzyk północno-wschodni. Kapitan Turcotte kazał rozpiąć żagle dla zwiększenia szybkości parowca, który dzięki temu nie chybotał się tak bardzo na obie strony. A ponieważ fala parła go z tyłu, więc nie kołysał się też zbytnio naprzód. Nie była to więc jazda, przy której pasażerom krew ucieka z twarzy, oczy się zapadają, a czoła bledną śmiertelnie. Było wcale znośnie. Okręt na spokojnem morzu zmierzał w kierunku południowo-zachodnim, słabo się tylko kołysząc. Szybko zniknęły z oczu wybrzeża Ameryki. W ciągu dwóch dni nie zdarzyło się nic takiego, coby godnem było wzmianki. „Marzenie” miało podróż pomyślną. Początek był całkiem dobry – mimo to jednak kapitan Turcotte od czasu do czasu zdradzał niepokój, który napróżno kryć usiłował. Każdego dnia, gdy słonce przechodziło przez Południk, konstatował dokładnie położenie statku. Można też było zauważyć, że za każdym razem zabierał do swej kajuty porucznika i obaj prowadzili tam tajne rozmowy, jakby się naradzali nad jakimś ważnym wypadkiem, którego oczekiwali. Godfrey, nie mający wyobrażenia o żegludze, nie zwracał na to uwagi, natomiast sternik i kilku majtków mocno się temu dziwili. A zdziwienie ich było tem większe, że w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia nocną porą dwa lub trzy razy bez żadnego powodu zmieniono kierunek drogi i dopiero we dnie „Marzenie” znów płynęło w dawnym kierunku. Dało się to wprawdzie wytłumaczyć przy żaglowcu, podlegającemu zmiennym warunkom atmosferycznym, ale przy parowcu było czemś zagadkowem, gdyż w razie niepomyślnego wiatru, zawsze przecie może zwinąć żagle. Dwunastego czerwca rano zdarzyło się na pokładzie coś nieoczekiwanego. Kapitan Turcotte, porucznik i Godfrey mieli właśnie zabrać się do śniadania, gdy z pokładu dobiegły krzyki. Niebawem sternik pchnął gwałtownie drzwi i zjawił się w kajucie. – Panie kapitanie! – zaczął. – Cóż takiego? – żywo spytał Turcotte, gdyż żeglarz zawsze musi być na wszystko przygotowany. – Jest tu Chińczyk! – rzekł sternik. – Chińczyk? – Tak! Chińczyk, którego przypadkiem odkryliśmy w dolnej części pokładu. – W dolnej części pokładu! – wykrzyknął kapitan. – Do kroćset piorunów, do wody z nim! – All right! – odparł sternik. Wobec głębokiej pogardy, z jaką każdy Kalifornijczyk odnosi się do mieszkańca państwa słońca, poczciwiec ten uznał ów rozkaz za całkiem naturalny i ani przez chwilę nie zawahał się przed jego spełnieniem. Kapitan Turcotte wstał i w towarzystwie porucznika i Godfreya skierował się ku przedniej części pokładu. Tam istotnie kilku majtków pochwyciło Chińczyka, nie szczędząc mu kułaków. Był to człowiek, mogący liczyć lat 35 do 40, o twarzy inteligentnej. Dobrze zbudowany, bez zarostu, czynił wrażenie nieco wyczerpanego 60-godzinnym pobytem w źle wietrzonej, ciemnej kryjówce na dnie okrętu, gdzie dostrzeżono go przypadkiem. Kapitan dał znak, by puścili nieszczęśliwego intruza. – Kto jesteś? – spytał. – Syn słońca. – Nazwisko? – Seng-Wu – odparł Chińczyk. W mowie państwa słońca imię to znaczy: „nieżyjący”. – A co tu robisz na pokładzie? – Jadę – spokojnie odpowiedział Seng-Wu, – nie przysparzam wam jednak żadnego kłopotu. – To prawda! Najmniejszego! W chwili odjazdu byłeś ukryty w dolnej części statku? – Tak, panie kapitanie. – By bezpłatnie dostać się z Ameryki do Chin, na drugą stronę Pacyfiku? – Gdyby pan kapitan zechciał być tak dobrym! – A jeśli nie zechcę być tak dobrym, żółtoskóry złodzieju i poproszę cię, byś sobie sam popłynął do Chin? – To spróbuję – z uśmiechem odparł Chińczyk – ale wiem, że po drodze utonę. – Przeklęty Johnie! – krzyknął kapitan. – Ja ci dam nauczkę, jak się to jeździ bezpłatnie. (Johnem nazywają Kalifornijczycy wszystkich Chińczyków, w ten sposób wyrażając im swą pogardę). Kapitan Turcotte udawał bardziej rozgniewanego, niż tego wymagała sprawa i byłby może wykonał swą groźbę, gdyby w tej chwili nie był się wmieszał Godfrey. – Kapitanie – rzekł – jeden Chińczyk na pokładzie „Marzenia”, to znaczy o jednego Chińczyka mniej w Kalifornji, gdzie ich przecież tak wielu. – Gdzie ich za wielu! – odparł kapitan. – Za wielu, oczywista! – potwierdził Godfrey. – Otóż to, że ten nieborak uznał za stosowne uwolnić Kalifornię od swej osoby, powinno mu zjednać trochę naszego współczucia. Phi! Gdy dojedziemy do brzegów Szanghaju, wyrzucimy go na ląd i obejdzie się bez hałasu. Zgadzają się na twierdzenie kapitana, że w Kalifornji jest za wielu Chińczyków. Godfrey wyrażał pogląd prawdziwego Kalifornijczyka. To prawda, że emigracja synów państwa słońca – Chiny liczą 333 miljonów mieszkańców, a Stany Zjednoczone 80 miljonów Amerykanów – stanowi poważne niebezpieczeństwo dla prowincyj dalekiego Zachodu. Ustawodawstwo tych państw: Kalifornji, Oregonu, Utahu, Newady, zajmowało się tą nową odmianą epidemji, przez jankesów zwanej „żółtą zarazą”. Obecnie w samej Kalifornji żyje przeszło 50.000 Chińczyków. Są oni bardzo pracowici przy płukaniu złotego piasku, przytem nadzwyczaj cierpliwi i skromni, gdyż poprzestają na garści ryżu, kilku łykach herbaty i odrobinie opjum. Tem spowodowali obniżenie płac robotników krajowych. Wbrew amerykańskiej konstytucji, zastosowano do nich ustawy wyjątkowe, regulujące ich imigrację i odmawiające im prawa obywatelstwa, gdyż obawiano się, by wkońcu nie zdobyli też większości w kongresie. Obchodzą się tam z nimi tak samo źle, jak z Murzynami, a dla uzasadnienia przydanego im miana „roznosicieli zarazy” zamyka się ich do pewnego rodzaju ghetta, gdzie z całą ścisłością zachowują zwyczaje i obyczaje państwa słońca. W stolicy Kalifornji odgraniczono ich od ludności tubylczej, wtłaczając ich do ulicy Sacramento, ozdobionej chińskimi napisami i latarniami. Tu widuje się ich tysiącami w kabatach o szerokch rękawach, w stożkowatych kapeluszach i spiczastych butach. Tu żyją jako kramarze, ogrodnicy lub pracze – o ile nie są kucharzami i nie należą do trup aktorskich, we francuskim teatrze grających sztuki chińskie. Seng-Wu – niema potrzeby robić z tego tajemnicy – należał właśnie do jednej z takich trup, w której zajmował stanowisko pierwszego komika – o ile określenie europejskie da się zastosować do artysty chińskiego. Są oni bowiem zawsze tak poważni, nawet kiedy żartują, że kalifornijski powieściopisarz Bret Harte z całą słusznością mógł był powiedzieć, że nigdy nie widział śmiejącego się chińskiego aktora i nigdy też nie potrafił rozróżnić, czy grana przez nich sztuka była tragedją, czy też farsą. Jednem słowem, Seng-Wu był komikiem. Po skończonym sezonie, który mu przyniósł więcej sławy, niż brzęczącej monety, zapragnął ojczyznę swą ujrzeć wcześniej, niż jako trup. Z tego powodu na los szczęścia, ukrył się na międzypomoście „Marzenia”. Mając zapasy żywności, spodziewał się, że incognito uda mu się przebyć tę parotygodniową podróż i niespostrzeżenie umknąć gdzieś na wybrzeżu chińskiem. Wszystko to wydawało się dość prawdopodobnem. A w każdym razie pomysł był wcale niezły. Godfrey miał rację, ujmując się za intruzem, a kapitan Turcotte, udający bardziej rozgniewanego, niż był w istocie, bez wielkiego żalu wyrzekł się przyjemności pogrążenia Seng-Wu w odmętach Oceanu Spokojnego. Seng-Wu nie wrócił już wprawdzie do swej kryjówki na spód okrętu, ale i na pokładzie nie miał nikomu zawadzać. Flegmatyczny, małomowny, unikał zetknięcia z majtkami, chętnie częstujących go kułakami. Żywił się własnemi prowiantami. Był zresztą tak chudy, że jego ciężar, doliczony do wagi ładunku, niezbyt obciążał „Marzenie”. Jakkolwiek więc Seng-Wu podróżował bezpłatnie, to podróż ta nie kosztowała Williama W. Kolderupa ani jednego centa. Jego obecność na pokładzie skłoniła jednak kapitana do uwagi, której sens mógł być zrozumiałym jedynie dla porucznika. – Ten przeklęty Chińczyk może się stać dla nas wielką przeszkodą! W takim razie, tem gorzej dla niego! – Poco się podstępnie wślizgnął na statek! – odparł porucznik. – Przedewszystkiem pragnie on się dostać do Szangaju – mruknął kapitan. – Bierz licho Johna i wszystkich synów Johna!